


The Golden 20's

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Josh owns a speakeasy.
But he's Tyler's boss tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152914128248/can-you-please-do-some-20-joshler-i-would-love) who wanted 20's joshler and [another](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152868389868/hi-first-of-all-i-love-all-of-your-works-and-im) who wanted omorashi with bottom ty. enjoy!!

The speakeasy was full tonight, the rumble of voices low so as not to alert the police, but the energy high as crooks and ne’er-do-wells bid on poker games and gulped moonshine like it was water.

A man named Josh Dun, known to many as The Boss, ran the speakeasy on the south side of Columbus.

“Hey, where’s The Boss tonight?” Someone would ask. “Ain’t seen him since I stepped through the door.”

And the guard up front would toss back, “He’s too busy to deal with your dumb ass tonight, Lenny.”

This would send up a volatile wave of hoots and jeers, until the bartender warned everyone to quiet down unless they all wanted to be carted down to the county jail.

Josh Dun _was_ busy. In the back of the building, in a room lit by two dusty oil lamps and devoid of all furniture, he had Tyler Joseph on his knees. A hand was fisted in Tyler’s hair, Josh’s limp cock hanging out of the front of his pants.

Tyler was nude, suit and tie folded neatly in the corner, staring up at Josh through glazed eyes. Completely at his mercy.

“Beg for it,” Josh, who was still fully clothed save for his open zipper, commanded.

“Please,” Tyler said at once, and only that. “Please.”

Josh yanked hard on his hair, wrenching a whimper from the man on the floor. “Please what?”

“Please…” Tyler’s eyes fell to the floor.

“Don’t get shy now, slut.” But his jarring words were soothed by the way he unclenched his hand from Tyler’s hair and began petting it instead.

“Please piss on me. I want it.”

“Where?”

Tyler stared up at Josh, hands folded obediently in his lap, and licked his lips. “My mouth.”

Josh, who had already had his fair share of moonshine tonight, gripped his cock and tapped the head against Tyler’s pouting lips. “Open up, then.” If Tyler didn’t hurry Josh would be in danger of getting completely hard and then neither of them would get what they wanted.

But Tyler let his jaw drop toward his chest and Josh sat just the first quarter inch of his dick on Tyler’s tongue. He leaned his head back and sighed as he let his bladder go, the smell of urine and alcohol mixing in the tiny back room and making Josh’s stomach roll. But this was what Tyler had wanted and who was Josh to deny him anything?

Tyler, who had let out a weak little moan and suctioned his wet lips around Josh’s cock, trying to suck the piss out. “No.” Josh grabbed for Tyler’s hair again and pulled violently. “Keep your mouth open. And don’t swallow anything.”

Though he whined and flushed across the bridge of his nose, Tyler took the order and laid his head back again, letting Josh give it to him, letting Josh’s piss get into his mouth and leak a bit down his chin. Josh stopped before he was empty, watching his urine sit in Tyler’s open mouth as the back of Tyler’s tongue worked against his throat, trying not to swallow.

Though it would be more difficult for him to pee more with his dick hard, Josh couldn’t help but jack himself a few times, keeping eye contact with Tyler as he said, “Now spill.”

Tyler did as he was told, closing his mouth and letting Josh’s piss squeeze out from the crack in his lips, spilling down his chin and directly onto Tyler’s hard cock. Josh watched the rivulets as they went, groaning as he squeezed a hand around the base of his cock.

“Can I touch myself?” Tyler asked, and when he did he had a slight lisp because more piss was passing his lips and dripping onto his chest.

“No. That wasn’t in the deal for tonight.”

Tyler whimpered and his hands balled into fists at his sides. Josh ignored this and stepped forward, placed a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “Stay there,” he muttered, and began to empty the rest of his bladder into Tyler’s hair. It ran down over his ears and some got on Josh’s hand where he couldn’t bear to move it from Tyler’s shoulder, warm and trembling.

After he’d finished and Tyler was completely drenched, he fisted himself in one hand and dug his nails into Tyler’s shoulder with the other. Tyler looked up, stretched his tongue out. But Josh shook his head and clutched Tyler’s shoulder hard. “Look down.”

As soon as he saw the broad side of Tyler’s hair - already glistening from Josh’s shower - once more, he was adding his cum to the mess, shooting it over the strands and on the top of Tyler’s forehead.

He growled and picked Tyler up by his shoulders, settling him on shaky legs as he kissed him, slipping his tongue into Tyler’s mouth and getting his hands in Tyler’s hair, spreading the cum around like mousse. They both tasted like piss and liquor and cigarettes.

The deal was that Tyler wouldn’t come so Josh helped him clean off in the small shower they had in the corner for just these occasions, and then dressed him back in his smart three piece and donned the hat on his head.

Under his coat you couldn’t see that he was still hard, but Josh would know.

Sweetly, they kissed once more and Josh sniffed with a hand cradled on Tyler’s jaw. “You still smell a little like me.”

This seemed to please Tyler, who smiled gently, and they exited the back room together, found their way to the front end bar where Josh joined the bartender behind the counter and Tyler rejoined the blackjack game he’d left earlier when Josh had given him the look.

“Boss,” Lenny piped up, and Josh shook his hand thinking of the piss that had covered it only minutes ago. “Where ya been? Had that Joseph kid in the back for a while. Yous ain’t turnin’ faggot on me, are ya?”

The name hit Josh like a slap in the face, but at this point in his life he merely flinched and began pouring Lenny his usual double, whom he only trusted Josh to fix. “I had some business to discuss with Tyler,” he said succinctly, and slid Lenny’s drink down the bar.

As Lenny took his drink, muttering merrily about faggots and flaky speakeasy owners, Josh glanced at Tyler, who was watching him nervously out of the corner of his eye. Josh winked and Tyler reached down to adjust himself furtively in his trousers.

Faggots, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
